


something wistful about his eyes

by cartographicalspine



Series: refuge for a flock [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartographicalspine/pseuds/cartographicalspine
Summary: Hawke and Sebastian practice many things on the Storm Coast: vague theology, diplomatic responses, and that joyous, selfish kind of longing, all while losing every arrow Sebastian has.
Relationships: Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Series: refuge for a flock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148261
Kudos: 2





	something wistful about his eyes

Two more arrows clatter in the quiver, and Sebastian pauses mid-count, frowning as he rehashes Antigone's words in his mind. “I’ve never heard that canticle interpreted in such a...unique way.”

Antigone's reply is all grunts and growls through gritted teeth as they pull at an arrow happily embedded in their poorly-chosen target. The Storm Coast really is their best and worst practice range in one, or at least a close second to one. “Really? Thought it would...be popular...in the Free Marches. I _have_ this.”

“Where do you get such odd ideas about the Free Marches? We are not all-”

He’s nudged away and has to step back while Antigone yanks more insistently on the arrow he’d lent them. 

“With the history you have? I’m surprised it isn’t more prominent in your culture.”

“... _o_ _ur_ culture? The whole monolith of the Free Marches?”

They wince slightly. “Sorry, that was thoughtless. I just meant in general, you...fine, here.”

Sebastian sighs when they finally let him by. Their mouth tightens into an unimpressed frown and they narrow skeptical eyes at him as he gives the arrow an experimental tug. It doesn’t budge, of no surprise to him, but he’s already lost more arrows on this excursion than he meant to and so he tries harder. Antigone makes a little sound that borders on a snicker. 

“Nice shot, no?” 

“It’s,” he says tightly, pulling again though he knows by this point it’s an embarrassingly fruitless effort, “a shot. Which spell did you use this time?”

Antigone flushes and flares up like a bird ruffling its feathers. “My aim was impeccable, my hand true! I only buffered it for momentum. You know my shots don’t...have the same power as yours.”

Sebastian leans against what’s left of the ship’s forecastle as Antigone flits between glaring at him and looking at anything but his face. He can’t help finding that indecision endearing after a moment, and a smile tugs at him before he can remember to be disapproving.

“You don’t look as discontented as you should,” Antigone says, fiddling with their bow but rising to meet his gaze, smiling.

“And you look more mortified than you should,” he replies, folding his arms over his chest, awkward enough with his own bow in hand. “You never hide your tricks from me.”

“I was raised to not lie to priests.”

“I…” He laughs despite himself, something sly and wicked twisting in his chest. It sits anxious in his mouth. “And if I were a prince?”

“That changes nothing.”

“Of course...and if I were neither?”

He can't remember seeing Antigone's eyes looking this soft before. “I wouldn’t lie to you even so.”

That sly thing in his ribs turns golden and warm, buoyant as the smile on Antigone's face, and Sebastian forgives his needy heart for asking more than he deserves. Never mind that Antigone gives it freely, that the guilt chains him still, it feels enough like flying that he lets himself stretch wings a little, fluttering. He lets it carry him a moment longer, then nods down the path towards more practical targets and subjects.

“Alright, Antigone: tell me about that fifth verse again, for your honesty’s sake.”

Well, almost practical.  
  



End file.
